Finn
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: The creature of evil and demise the one to bring tragedy and death to all were to be the one to raise the most pure nicest being of all. What if the Lich was the one that found Finn in the forest and what chain of events would that come from if he were to raise Finn? (Don't own AT, nor the picture those go to the rightful owners)
1. A different Begining

Creatures of the forest roamed around doing their daily routine of just eating and sleeping. Till the sense of something vile and evil reached their animal senses, many animals raised their heads and lifted their ears immediately making a run for it going the opposite direction of what was coming. Some unfortunate animals weren't so lucky some getting ensnared within the creatures grasp. Some falling to the ground immobilized their eyes shifting around wildly, their bodies shaking slightly till the creature got near enough and the toxic air that surrounded it killed the animals that were laying in the ground unable to move.

The creature who was doing this was the Lich. He was roaming the forest, but in reality he was running. He barely escaped an attack from the one known as Billy the Hero. He let his comrades and soldiers become pawns and left them for dead all that matters is the survival of the King. He let out a raspy breath seeing the vegetation around him wither and die as he passed through them. He looked behind him to see his once glorious army gone. Defeated by a single fighter. He growled at himself for running away from a single mortal. But he could tell his once found youth was shriveling away. His body wasn't as it use to, he could tell without his, well of power, he couldn't do much. And that _Hero_, was guarding it just waiting for him to get close enough and most possibly kill him.

He wasn't going to die yet, the world was still intact and full of life, he just needed a new plan. The Lich's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. The shrieking noise enraged him, his toxic air spreading even so further killing more plant life. He walked towards that noise to kill it off. The Lich continued to walk towards the noise letting the toxic air kill anything standing in his way. Soon the sound was loud enough to see a mere child in the ground crying and sucking on his thumb. The air spread towards the child the Lich watching, waiting with anticipation for the toxic air to kill something so young and to watch it gurgle and gag for air then die. The air got to the child to begin and kill the giant leaf stuck to the child. But the child remained alive letting out a few sneezes from the condense air around him.

The Lich raised an eyebrow, his skeleton hand reaching for the child. _"What are you?"_ The Lich spoke within his mind transferring his thoughts to the child while looking at the child as it began to cry from being held upside down. The Lich grabbed the child from the foot and had it upside down. The Lich couldn't put his bony finger on why this thing was still alive, but he couldn't concentrate with this noise. "_Silence_." The Lich told, the child stopped it's crying and just stayed quiet sniffling a little looking straight at the Lich. The Lich narrowed its eyes at it, then placed it in the ground accidently letting the child's head hit the ground, he walked a few passes backwards and turned towards the child. _"Come here, boy."_ The child got up from the ground stumbling towards the Lich. _"Walk right."_ The Lich ordered. The child stopped and looked towards his feet, slowly the child began to walk straight about to reach for the lich. "_Stop_."

The boy stayed on the spot looking up at the Lich. The Lich reached for the child picking it up from the head. _"Obedient, easy to teach, and resistant to my death._ _But easy to control, easy to kill, and to use."_ The Lich told to himself seeing the flaws and qualities looking at the child giggle a little looking at the ground. _"I guess I found my solution to my body problem and my low moral of soldiers."_ The Lich told himself seeing the child as his new soldier and in time his new body it seemed it could handle his lower level defense of letting out toxic air in time it would handle being a meat suit to last for a long time. The Lich was too in-though he didn't notice the child slipping out of his grasp till it fell onto the dead ground. "_Hmm_." The Lich asked seeing the child in the ground ready to cry. _"Stop your sniffling and toughen up."_ The Lich ordered the child stopped and rubbed the tears from its eyes.

The Lich smiled a little seeing how easy going this kid was as well as how fast and obedient it was. It looked at the thing in his hand it was the hat the child had on its head. _"You won't be needing this."_ The Lich said setting the hat to ablaze, the child's eyes widened and sparkled seeing the green fire flicker and move. The child let out small laughs and giggles, the Lich looked down at the child kneeling closer placing the fire closer to him. The child looked at the fire with amazement and curiosity. _"You have a liking towards fire huh, don't worry, you'll soon see the world burn."_ The Lich told seeing the child go for the fire, the child touched it to have his finger burned the child retract his hand about to wail out in the pain. _"DEAL WITH IT."_ The Lich roared, the child flinched at the roar it looked at its finger and decided to just suck on the burned tip of it. _"I'll let that slid for now."_ The Lich told grabbing the child by the head again beginning to walk once again down the forest trying to find a place to heal and regain his strength and a place to teach his new soldier/ future vessel how to fight and to handle his magic.


	2. Apprentice

The Lich sat on his throne having his head rest on his hand hearing the grunting and clashing of metal fill the air. He was in a coliseum where the King would sit during match was in progress. Next to him were two soldiers he raised from the grave to serve him along with some fallen soldiers and generals at his command right now he was seeing if they were worthy to stay within those ranks by making them fight his best soldier, the child he kept alive since finding him in the woods.

The child was in a fighting arena going up against four generals the Lich revived. His assignment live and most importantly win. The child was wearing boiled leather armor with the colors green and black that only protected his torso along with having a belt full of different varieties of daggers. The generals he was fighting were 6 ft tall fully armored all the generals had heavily built bodies, full body armor a combination of a brigandine, bevor, gorget, and a lot of lames(look it up for armor) placed together for the perfect protection leaving little to no exposure to attack unless the weapon was sharp enough to cut through fully built titanium armor which the child didn't have. Each having a different type of weapon, one having a great axe which had an axe on both ends of the handle, another a long spear with the tip having curved edges sticking out to cut through meat and bone with ease, another with a great hammer with one end for smashing in skulls the other end had a spike to impale to the enemy, and the last one had an evil flail attached to its arm with 3 large round spiked balls swinging wildly in the air and in the other arm had a shield.

The child glanced to the side to see the Lich viewing the fight, the child was being surrounded by the four generals. The general with the great hammer charged towards the child while his back was turned. The child felt the thundering footsteps, the child using one of his daggers reflection to see the general charging at him swinging at him with his great hammer. The child ducked in time while swinging one of his daggers at the weapon of the general slashing at the handle of the hammer unfortunately causing his dagger to crack and break from the impact.

Acting quickly the child grabbed the broken end of the great hammer swinging the weapon hitting at the general's head causing the general to fly across the room and to have the helmet he was wearing to be knocked off to show its decaying face along with an eyeball to come off from its socket from the impact. The general hit the wall causing a hole and some cracks to appear where he hit. The general groaned from the impact looking up to have his eye shoot wide open seeing the hammer come straight at him hitting him in the stomach causing the armor to cave in and puncture at the general's organs. The general groaned having one arm pinned against the wall and not having the energy to move the hammer.

The child looked towards the general he threw the hammer at unaware of the other general coming towards him till he saw the weapon coming to his side. The weapon was a flail with the three balls about to hit his face. Unable to dodge it the child held up his arm allowing for the chains to be tangled along its arm and for the spiked balls to stop before causing any damage. The child smirked causing the general to flinch, the child pulled at the weapon towards him then ran between the general's legs pulling along the arm of the general cause the weapon was attached to him. Now the child was behind the general while the generals was bent over and his arm between his legs the child gave one powerful tug causing the general to spin in the air and for the chains and the spiked balls to rip away the child's sleeve but not rip off any of the flesh. While in the air the child delivered a roundhouse to the general kicking him towards the other immobile general and more specificly the blunt end of the hammer. The force of the kick powerful enough for the general to hit the blunt spike and for it to rip through the armor. The general groaned in pain having the spike go through his stomach every move causing the edges of the spike to rip at its flesh. Before it could get free the child appeared from behind the general grabbing at the chains of the flail and wrapping it around the other general along with puncturing a dagger with the chains causing both generals to be stuck together if one moved it would cause discomfort to the other.

The child jumped off the two grabbing another pair of daggers from its belt walking towards the remaining generals. The child stopped halfway looking at the two generals. After sometime one general charged towards the child with a spear the child placed his daggers on his belt and ran towards the general at full speed. Once at range the general the general jabbed straight towards the child's face the blow connecting. The general smirked under his helmet till he noticed it connected but the child had blocked it using his teeth to keep the point from injuring him. The child raised his hand bringing it down to chop off the head of the spear quickly grabbing two daggers and spinning the head of the spear in his mouth to be pointing out of his mouth and pointed towards the general. The general beginning to panic used the sauroter of the spear to jab at the child to miss every time. The general raised its weapon seeing the child below him, the child saw an opening going for it the child stabbed one the daggers at the generals armpit where the armor didn't protect quickly sliding past the general impaled the other two into the back of the generals knees. The general got to his knees causing even more pain. The child grabbed the spear jabbing the sauroter into the back of the general lifting him off the ground throwing him to the other end of the ring breaking off the sauroter from the spear.

The child turned to see the last general there the one with the great axe. The child looked down to see he was down to his last dagger. Walking towards the general the child began to break the remains of the spear in half and continuing the process till it was broken into eight's. The general let out a fighting roar running at the child spinning the axe in circles. Bringing it down on the bow the boy raised his hands stopping the axe before hitting him using the broken spears handle to stop the axe to be wedged between the wood. Twisting the axe to the side the child pulled the axe to the side dragging the heavy general with the axe. The child jumped taking with him the axe using the weight of the axe to bring down the axe on the general's head chopping it off. The body fell with a thud along with the axe.

The sound of slow clapping caught the child's attention the clapping coming from the Lich who enjoyed the little spectacle before him. The child walked a few steps before kneeling one one knee. "Thank you for your gratitude f-sire." The child spoke. "How did I do." The child asked still kneeling looking at the ground.

"It's a start." The Lich told at those words the child reached for his last dagger in an instant filling it with green flames sending it towards the first two generals he first immobilized. The dagger penetrating and melting through the helmets of the generals both bodies stayed still till their bodies combusted in flames. The green fire consuming the bodies burning the decaying skin to a crisp and melting the armor to the bones of the generals. "Much better." The Lich told with a satisfied tone. "You have well done for today, you are excused...son." The Lich told.

"Thank you, father." The child spoke bowing before walking towards the doors. The Lich looked at the child walking away without warning sending a blazing ball of fire at his direction. The ball impacted the child stood still looking to the side to see the general that had the spear burn to cinder its body still moving slightly.

"You missed one. Next time make sure they stay down." The Lich told in a disappointing tone.

"I'll do better next time, sire." The child told walking past the doors.

The Lich waved his hand dismissing the two soldiers next to him. Both soldiers left leaving the Lich to his thoughts. The child has shown great improvements through these years not bad for a 9 year old. Its been 8 years since getting the child and since meeting him he has impressed the Lich with every day.

At age 6 the Lich began to show the child how to do black magic the child mastered the 'Death's Air' the magic that unleashes a poisonous air from the body and to kill life around him. When he taught the child 'Death's Air' they were in the middle of the forest, the child managed it at the first try allowing for black smoke to come from his body and kill the grass he stepped on. At that moment the Lich turned his back to the child, the child thought the Lich was displeased with his effort and was going away. The child tried harder. The Lich turned around to see the child's anger grow along with the poisonous air the air condensed and stirred around the child till it exploded. A gust of deadly air spread and continued for a while after the smoke left the Lich turned to the child, he was out of breath and exhausted. The Lich looked around to see every bush and grown tree reduced to mere dust the few remaining vegetation stayed until touched then it turned to dust. The air spread a surprisingly half a mile. "How... was that...father." The child asked.

"Good...son." The Lich told. The child smiled at those words at the same time the child didn't notice that he was using the 'Death's Air' but using the dead vegetation around him to make the air. The Lich noticed that when told, son, it would raise the boy's enthusiasm.

The Lich tested something when he was teaching the child how to control fire. The boy managed to start a fire within the palm of its hand. "If that's all you can manage then what was the point of teaching you." The Lich told preparing to leave. The Lich was testing a theory and that theory was met with the results he wanted. Peeking to the side he saw the child concentrate on the fire seeing the fire spread around the boy's body and continue to grow starting to form the shape off a screeching phoenix the child let out a yell at the same time the fire grew hotter til it burned through the roof of the cave. The fire burned straight through the roof of the cave which was under 5 miles of dirt and make a hole to the surface. "That's better, son." The Lich told looking through the hole.

The child worked and longed to hear those words from the Lich, why? He didn't care nor did it matter at long as the child showed potential to greatness he could give a rat's ass to calling him son. The boy was beyond exceptional he exited his capabilities. Plus the boy had what every other wizard including himself had, endurance, every wizard was vulnerable to physical attacks along with pain. That's why wizards improved on their magic to protect them and kill the opponents faster before taking a hit. The boy proved he could take hits and continue going, heck the Lich would bet someone could rip off the boy's arm off and it would continue to fight.

The temptation to steal the boy's body was tempting it was already at the peek of his expectations, but why not wait a few till the boy was a man and had a family of his own. Why stop with the boy why not wait till it had a family had a child so the Lich could take over that child's body in the future. An endless supply of bodies to steal and take over. The Lich chuckled at the thought of a never ending supply of soldiers at his disposal.

The child walked down the corridor having a few soldiers bow before him as he walked till he reached his room. A simple bed along with a window was all that was in the room. The child took off its armor showing his gray shirt and his blue pants. He let out a breath of air thinking he didn't impress his dad enough with his duel. Letting his hand roam his golden locks that reached his neck looking out the window seeing the sun set. The child always had an urge to simply walk around outside and go...anywhere. But his place was here, by his father's side waiting at his command for anything he needed since he found him in the forest if it wasn't him who knew what could have happened to him. Just letting him call him father was all he needed for now. To be his right hand was better always by his father's side. The child smirked seeing the moon rise over the hill signaling him to go to bed to prepare for tomorrow. The child layed down wondering what was in store for tomorrow.

_**Insanity: REVIEW TIME MOTHER FUCKERS**_

_**The Dark Hound: Wrong sir, you're fucked, I'm just gonna go make a sandwich and watch the show.**_

_**Lone Wolf aka Black Hawk Omega: A..a.. finneline...is this a new ship or did you misspell it and trying to say Finnceline I don't know, but if you don't mean that then what the fuck is FINNELINE?**_

_** : Not yet, not till I'm bored with it.**_

_**Andrethefavorite16: NO, WHY? The one language I never managed to give a fuck to learn, what does it mean?**_

_**Nrbuer: I don't know, I found this story in a file I'm just posting it, I can read ahead to tell you but I got no idea what exactly it would be.**_

_**Cesar: Aahhhhhhh I don't understand this.**_

_**Daniel and Insanity: WHY, WHY, I kill 5 of you people each week and yet 10 just come and replace the 1 I kill, you're like weeds. WHY, WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE DIE.**_

_**Nightmaster000: Good to hear shall post next week.**_

_**Gir240: Here you go, see yah next week.**_


	3. Billy VS Lich

Fire, smoke, crumbling of the rocks falling down. That was the scene of the coliseum it was under attack. The Lich looked around in a different occasion he would stare and admire the mayhem before him but this wasn't his work. "Nothung." A strong brave voice rang through the air. The Lich turned around towards the voice he heard so long before seeing two of his soldiers get cut in half by a flying sword being caught by the hero that once caused him so much trouble, Billy the Hero.

Billy stood over the pile of defeated soldiers lifting his sword up in triumph. The Lich walked calmly towards his foe, Billy looked down to see the Lich come towards him. "So, Lich, you have decided to face me and atone for your crimes. Prepare to be slain in the name of justice." Billy told confidently. The Lich let out a raspy breathe igniting his hands in fire preparing for battle

"_Where's that damn, boy." _The Lich thought in his head.

The boy looked around the rubble trying to find his father. The once loyal soldiers going berserk and trying to kill him. "Just wait for me father. I'll find you soon." The boy thought continuing to cut down soldier after soldier that was foolish enough to get in his way.

The Lich circled around Billy flying close to him toying with him trying to tire him out, but he was having doubts the warrior would be getting tired any time soon. Billy ran towards the Lich bringing his sword swinging it across the Lich's head to have the Lich block it with his hand grabbing the sword the Lich. Summoning all his strength the Lich sent a condensed form of black magic at Billy. Hearing the hero grunt at impact brought a small smile to the Lich's face.

"Haha is that all you got for me, Lich." Billy laughed, the Lich didn't know what has gone wrong with his attack, he hit him. A metal hand came grabbing the Lich's hand stopping his attack. "Lich, meet the 'Gauntlet of Hero's'" Billy yelled bringing an uppercut to the Lich's face sending him tumbling to the ground. The Lich groaned in anger getting up quickly dodging the fist coming his way that impacted the ground causing a hole where Billy hit.

The Lich concentrated, Billy looked towards the Lich to see the world around him turn black. _"Billy, surrender and I shall give you eternal life in the after life."_ The Lich's voice lummed over Billy. Billy resisted his body grunted and shaked trying with every part of his will not to move. His legs began to move towards the Lich. The Lich smiled at the person's weakness seeing him walk towards him with no effort. Billy stood in front of the Lich seeming to be controlled. _"Now, kill yourself, Hero and become my slave of the undead."_ The Lich commanded. Billy's hand reached for his sword moving towards his face plunging it towards his face stopping midway to have him press the gem implanted where his nose was suppose to be. A circle appeared around his head then vanish. The Lich's eyes widen he no longer had any control of the Hero.

"Never." Billy told raising his gauntlet at the Lich releasing a blast at the Lich's face the Lich let out a anguished cry having his body blasted backwards crashing and breaking through rubble. The Lich sent a shock wave destroying the objects in his way. Billy let out a battle cry running towards the Lich at incredible speed. Billy threw his sword at the Lich, the Lich ducked before having the sword impale his head. To only receive an uppercut from Billy followed with a couple quick jabs to the chest finishing it off with a roundhouse kick to the Lich's face.

While disorientated Billy took the chance to blast the Lich with the Gauntlet of hero's, the Lich roared in laughter while being hit smoke rose from the blast blinding Billy for a while. Billy waved his hand from side to side to clear up his view. Billy looked down to find the Lich's horn in the ground. The broken horn was still heated having a poisonous air come from it. Billy crushed the horn under his foot, Billy narrowed his eyes looming around to find a sign for the Lich. From behind him the Lich loomed over him getting closer. Billy's gauntlet eye shook trying to warn him of the danger. Billy caught the sign quickly blasting behind him hitting the Lich. Billy smiled knowing that was the final blow to realize he hit an illusion.

Before Billy could react the feeling of hot intense heat on the inside of his body turning his head back he saw the Lich digging his hand through his back. _"Die."_ The Lich spoke Billy felt the Lich powering up for an attack from the inside of his body thinking quickly he did the one thing he could think of.

The boy continued to look for his father within the inside of the coliseum he hasn't found a single shred of evidence that his father was there. His energy already being depleted and having small cuts at his body. He stopped feeling the ground shake and tremble within a quick moment everything turned black to just return to normal. A giant mushroom cloud appeared from the ground along with some gust of wind was created shredding and demolishing away the Earth's surface of life and rubble. The boy thought quickly creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Having the force of the wind and objects hit the shield. The shield holding on for a bit. The boy concentrating his hardest didn't notice the a giant wall come and hit the shield breaking the shield and knock the child to the floor.

The Lich stood there seeing his arm the meat burned off its bone steam rising from his bones. The Lich took a look towards Billy unfortunately he survived. But for how long for now he had a giant hole on his chest. Billy clutched his chest he survived by blasting himself with his gauntlet so the effects would be less dire. But he needed to end this soon or else he may fail to defeating the Lich. "HehehahHAHAH."

"_What's a matter, mortal, you've gone insane knowing there's no defeating me and no future for you."_ The Lich spoke walking towards Billy preparing to finish him off.

"No, just that you were so simple minded on destroying me, you didn't notice my partner doing his job." Billy told laughing all the way.

"_What?"_ The Lich screeched he tried to move forward to have his foot stuck on something. The Lich looked down to see his foot slowly being consumed by some weird substance, slowly encasing him and spreading through out his leg. The Lich turned around to see a yellow Bulldog with a hat on with a crossbow the Lich turned back to his leg to see the substance continue to grow his hand glowed with fire about to blast the substance growing on his leg to have it hit with an arrow the same substance starting to grow from the impact. The Lich turned towards Billy. Inch by inch dragging himself towards the injured hero.

"Billy, I am out of arrows." Joshua yelled towards his companion.

"Don't worry. Nothung." Billy called out. From behind the Lich Billy's sword bursted out of the ground the tip of the sword going straight for the Lich. Before impact a rectangular shield appeared before the sword the sword impacting the shield it broke through but was stuck midway. Behind the Lich the boy stood there out of breath filled with bruises and cuts a small trail of blood trailing from his forehead trying his hardest to stay up and have the shield active.

"_You finally showed."_ The Lich retorted.

"Sorry sir." The boy apologized. Grunting against the pain clutching his side. The Lich turned his attention towards Billy who was trying to stay up. The Lich thought quickly looking toward the child.

The Lich told raising his free hand with the tip of his fingers he made green and black flames appeared bringing it down on the child striking his back. Billy's and Joshua's eyes widened in shock from their view the Lich just striked down a civilian that was caught in the mess. The boy's body was stunned blackness slowly consuming his vision the taste of iron filing his mouth.

"F..ather?" The boy rasped in a sotto tone before falling to the ground unconscious, his concentration broken the shield gave in the sword impaling the Lich from behind. Before the sword cut straight through the Lich, the Lich grabbed the handle struggling to keep it within his grasp. Slowly the sword pulled him flying straight towards Billy. Billy was going to jump out of the way before a pair of skeleton hands came from the ground keeping him within the spot. Billy looked up to see the Lich tackle him his smile showing his body becoming smoke entering Billy's body

Billy's body struggled and twitched while the sap that the Lich was being encased in started to seal him in. _"Your move Billy. Stop this substance or you die."_ The Lich told.

Billy chuckled at the command. "Die? Who says this stuff was to kill you, this is made to seal you in forever. Me being stuck with you is a small prize I have to take for the safety of this world." Billy told seeing his body half encased in sap slowly forming the shape of a sphere.

"_WHAT?"_ The Lich roared.

Billy chuckled once more turning to see his loyal companion his body trembling in terror mouth agape and eyes jittery. "Joshua, old friend, we've had some good times haven't we." Billy told while Joshua began to tear up seeing his friend slowly consumed by the sap. "Do me one last request old friend, see that boy." Billy told gesturing to the child the Lich striked down. "Make sure he doesn't die, I child shouldn't die in a a place like this. If possible see that he gets to a good home." Billy told.

"Anything." Joshua told trying his best not to cry out. Billy smiled looking at the new possible hero. While the Lich smiled with Billy's left side of the face slowly sending a telepathic message to the boy. Billy hearing every word that the Lich was sending telepathic message to the boy. His right eye widening in shock. The sap already encasing all of Billy's bottom body and left side of the face which showed an evil grin and widened eye that can only be called the eye of a madman. Billy was about to yell to have his mouth closed.

"_Shh."_ The Lich told stopping Billy from warning Joshua of the boy, Joshua kneeled next to the boy examining the damage on him. Joshua looked at the boy, his clothes dirty he seemed to have some chains on his ankles and hands. Shock collars that would shock the wearer if gone to far away from the master. Joshua thought the boy was a slave kept by the Lich to do his bidding. The thing he found most surprising was that he looked human.

Billy struggled trying to speak to Joshua. Breaking his right hand free from the sap his hand reaching out for his companion while the sap encased his arm again. Finally free from the control of the Lich. "JOSHUA." Billy yelled, Joshua turned around in shock only to see the hero and best friend sealed in a sphere of sap, his right side of the body seeming scared and frightened while his left side seemed more like a twisted maniacal man frozen in mid laugh. Joshua cleared his eyes


	4. New Life or Lie

Silent, fresh, the smell of pine trees and other nature like smells filled the air. The boy, or as he has now been named, Finn. Has been taken in by the dog family and was given the name chosen by them. And to say the least he didn't like them well to an extent, the one known as Jake, he seemed alright. Unlike the rest of the family that were for good, Jake steals, cheats, and after following once found out he was in a secret gang, that actually did something and stole valuables and money from citizens. He seemed alright, they were practically brothers in a way.

The rest well, he could live without, the mother known as Margaret, was an overprotective women, wouldn't leave him alone nor leave him leave the house without being accompanied by someone. Finn would always ask for Jake to be his guide, why? Cause they would go their separate ways right after, Jake would leave to steal or do something as long as Finn promised not to cause any trouble, he did.

While Jake was doing his thing, Finn was doing what he was instructed to do. Find his father he still remembers the words he told him before being separated and placed with this family.

_'Child, here me. To be knocked unconscious by the enemy is unforgivable. But you can redeem yourself, boy. Find and free me, when you wake make sure not to raise any suspicion within these people. You shall have no knowledge of me or your time with me. Do what is necessary to find me, but don't get caught don't forget to harness and improve on your powers. This is your one and only chance to redeem yourself, boy. Do not fail me, and if possible in secret kill off the dog and his family if he has any, hehehe. I'll be waiting, son.'_

Finn grunted under his breath to be knocked out by a dog. Which came to the one known as, Joshua. A skilled dog and even with his attitude and personality, a dangerous foe. To kill him in secret will be hard, if only he could just kill him like his past opponents. But he had to be in secret playing, _nice_. Until he finds a clue to where his father was, but no luck, he checked every available dungeon possible including the one with the talking cat with almost infinite knowledge. Waste of time and he thought cats were suppose to have nine lives, he proved that theory wrong with a quick slash to the cats heart.

Then comes the dog sibling of Jake, Jermaine, he didn't pose a threat nor any quality of having skills of any kind that will be a threat, he shall be easy to get rid of.

But then comes, Jake. Has powers, but uses them to his liking, is good but to the point that he shall be merciful to the young and screw the others in need. Finn couldn't put his mind where to place Jake on the good side or the bad side, neutral, no he's not neutral. Chaotic good? No that's not a word.

Still he tried to relax, he was sitting on top of a tree branch over 150 ft off the ground, Finn looking over the horizon breathing deeply the air around him so much cleaner then the one he always breathed he had to admit. It has been 1 entire year since that last battle with his father and yet not one clue of where he might even be. His father will be displeased with his efforts.

"Hey, Finn, what you doing?" Jake asked from around the corner of the tree with a happy tone.

"Nothing much, Jake, so, how much did you win or did they clean you out." Finn asked looking over to his brother. To tell the truth he didn't think of killing Jake off. There was nothing wrong with favorites, his father had one and it was him, why not with the dog as well.

"Nah, no gambling today, I got you this though. Don't tell mom or dad." Jake told whispering the last part. Jake got from his body a golden sword beaten and a little out of shape. Finn raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know it looks like crud, but I heard it was Billy's baby sword, sweet huh."

"Yeah thanks." Finn told taking the sword putting a smile but inside was filled with anger and hatred. Holding a weapon that took his father away from him, he would use this sword to cut him down to size when he finds him.

"So let's go before mom and dad starts looking for us." Jake said stretching his hands towards Finn.

"You know what, I'm uh gonna stay up here for a while. Tell mom and dad, I will be there before dinner. And if I'm not tell them I'll clean the dishes this time." Finn told. Jake shook his head stretching back down the large tree. Finn inhaled and exhaled, he needed a way to get this research and information faster, but no one would just give out info to a kid and the scums of the OOO had only limited info.

"Let me go, you fiend." A girl's voice was heard, Finn looked towards the noise with an uninterested look on his face. He came to view a blue man with a tunic using his beard to fly while carrying what seemed to be a pink woman. Finn huffed at the scene getting up to leave back home. "Release me you villain."

"Never first I take you then this land hehehe." The man laughed sounding like an old man. At those words Finn had a flashback to back when he was with his father.

_**'Look.'** The Lich told pointing towards a random soldier in the ground. Both him and the Lich where on a looking down. The boy was 7 learning the ways of his father they looked over the railing seeing the soldier just stand there. **"Keep watching"** The Lich told._

_The boy continued to look to see a different soldier with the same rank shove the soldier he was first watching. A commotion began to arise._

"_Fa-sir, why don't you stop the fight." The boy asked._

"_**A lesson, boy. Keep looking it's called dominance. Which you shall learn."** the Lich told. The boy continued to watch seeing both soldiers yelling at each other. The soldier that was shoved turned his back to the soldier that shoved him. "**Keep watching boy, it's called weakness see what happens when ever you give an enemy an inch in anything-"** The Lich told stopping mid-sentence to have the boy look back down to see the soldier that shoved the other one stab the soldier in the head killing him. "- **that enemy shall take your life. He'd this warning boy, if you ever happen to have any land and a different person whether it be the strongest foe or the weakest one alive. Don't let them take anything, for once they know they can take whatever they want, they shall kill you, protect what you have and don't take anything from anyone." **_

The words continued to echo through Finn's head. His body shaked, his hand grasping down on the sword on his hand. Looking around Finn grabbed a tree branch bending it backwards as far as he could.

"Finally, I got you Princes Bubblegum, once I get you to the Ice Kingdom. I shall make you my bride and we shall be- ugh." Ice King grunted after having to be punched out of nowhere. Finn used the branch to launch himself towards the Ice King and land a hit to his face. He had to keep it low so using hand to hand combat will have to do as well as the sword. After hitting the Ice King, Finn began to plummet to the ground using the sword he impaled it deep into a nearby tree's trunk having the sword cut down on the tree and slow him down a bit.

Once he stopped Finn jumped down branch by branch landing on the ground. He was about to run towards the old man till he heard screaming from above putting his hands in front he caught the screaming Princess in his hands. She continued to scream till she realized she was safe. "Oh, why- what?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed having her dropped to the ground. She turned to see the boy who saved her run off towards the Ice King.

The Ice King let out small groans rubbing his swollen cheek growling under his breath he turned around to capture his future bride again to come face to face with a small child instead. "Hey, kid, have you seen a Princess anywhere around here, about yay high, pink, and princess outfit and everything." Ice King asked of Finn.

"Yeah, she's back there." Finn told pointing back to where he left the Princess.

"Oh, thanks, well I'll be on my-" Ice King stopped mid-sentence for Finn pointing the sword to his throat.

"Back off." Finn warned.

"I see what's going on here, you're after my Princess aren't you. Well I got bad news for you buddy, I'm the Ice King, do you know what that is?" The Ice King told flying off the ground his hands glowing a light blue.

"Yeah, you're my opponent for today and my victim." Finn told preparing his sword.

"Zap." Ice King spoke sending a blast of ice towards Finn. Finn easily dodged it moving to the left. Running towards the old man jumping at him. Having his sword ready to have it blasted off his hands. "Haha what now boy, give up and I'll, wow there." Ice King aid narrowly missing another punch from Finn.

Finn looked back to the sword he was about to just blast the old man with his fire till he saw that Pink Princess come into view. Normally kill her, but if a Princess has gone missing and around this area an investigation would have been conducted and he doesn't want people butting in. Clenching his hands to fists he ran towards the sword. Before grabbing the weapon his hands was covered in ice.

"Haha what now that you can't get your sword." Ice King said laughing a little at Finn's situation. Finn let out a yell scaring the Ice King. Finn stomped down on his sword letting it spin in the air catching it with his teeth by the grip of his sword. Finn ran towards the Ice King who was stuttering, sweating and shooting ice blasts at him randomly missing every time. "Stay back you crazy." Ice King told making a dome of ice around him letting out a breath off air which turned to a gasp when he saw the blade penetrate the dome wall causing cracks the Ice King prepared his hands to zap the boy to be caught off guard for Finn busting through the top of the dome using his iced hands to break the surface. Ice King looking up to have his face punched by Finn.

Bubblegum stared at the scene to see a mere child out best the Ice King and his attacks and defenses. The dome began to crack and fall apart. Bubblegum gasped seeing the boy continue to punch at the Ice King who was pleading for mercy. Finn was going to punch him again to have his hand stopped by Bubblegum. "Please, he's had enough." Bubblegum told.

Finn looked down on the old man. Bringing him closer to his face starring straight at his eyes, which have swollen up a bit. "Stay away from my land and my people." Finn growled. Ice King let out a whimper along with a nod of his head. Finn released him to have him fly away. Bubblegum exhaled knowing everything was over.

"Well know that, that is over may I have your-" Bubblegum stopped when she noticed the boy was long gone.

* * *

Finn was in the house with his 'family' he was late to dinner but Jake told them what he said and they weren't mad, but he still had to do the dishes. They were eating meatloaf, Finn had to admit the woman dog could cook. A knock at the door got their attention, Margaret got up from her chair walking towards the door. Margaret's gasping got their attention "Your- your majesty, welcome, come in, come in." Margaret told.

Everyone turned to see Princess Bubblegum within the kitchen. Joshua bowed as he usally did when he met her in the past. Jermaine starred mouth agape to know that royalty has come to their house. Jake was sweating bullets thinking he was going to prison. Finn continued to eat his meatloaf not caring who was here.

"Princess Bubblegum, what brings you here." Joshua asked still bowing while Finn thought they were crazy if they think he was going to bow to her.

"It's an urgent matter about one of your boys." Bubblegum told everyone instantly turned towards Jake.

"I didn't do it, you can't prove anything." Jake quickly yelled out slamming his fist on the table.

"No, no, it doesn't involve him." Bubblegum assured with a smile. Everyone turned towards Jermaine who was instantly feeling nervous. "Not him either." Bubblegum told. Everyone slowly turned towards Finn who was still eating his meatloaf.

"Could someone pass me the salt." Finn asked.

"Finn, what did you do." Joshua asked a little angered.

"He isn't in trouble Joshua." Bubblegum told quickly. "I'm here to thank him for saving me from the Ice King."

"Finn, you fought, against that maniac." Margaret yelled melodramatic.

"Well he did have this, which I also came to return." Bubblegum told showing the sword Finn had during the fight. Everyone turned towards Finn who continued to eat til he stopped eating.

"Dad, what was the thing you told me and Jake when ever we leave the house." Finn asked.

"To do the right thing, but-" Joshua stopped not finding a good excuse to be mad. He always told them to be careful, help people in need and help those that can't help themselves. "Wait a minute, I don't remember saying to have a sword, who gave it to you?" Joshua questioned. Jake could tell he was in for it.

"I found it during one of my walks with Jake, I asked him to keep it a secret, he didn't do anything wrong." Finn told, Jake relaxed stretching his hand under the table doing a small fist bump with Finn who was already ready with the fist bump.

"Well at least your safe." Joshua told ruffling his son's golden hair.

"And I would like to invite all of you to a party that I'm throwing in, Finn is it." Bubblegum asked everyone shook their heads. "In Finn's honor, you will attend will you."

"Of course." Everyone told.

Everyone was prepared, Joshua having a collapsable sword just in case along with his fedora and a tie, Margaret with her hat with flowers, Jake just going as he is, Jermaine the same. Finn however had to go in a suit, he negotiated that if he wore it he could take the sword. It worked the family walked towards the Candy Kingdom with the help of Jake got there quickly. Everyone got off the entrance.

Finn looked up to see the cheerful place before him, once he finds his father this will be the first to go. Everyone went first once Finn took a step on the Kingdom his body stiffened, he looked around drasticly. "Finn, Finn, is everything alright." Bubblegum asked who saw the boy's actions.

"Yeah, just that this place is amazing." Finn told gaining a smile from Bubblegum. 'Father, where are you?' Finn thought while one sentence continued to echo through his head.

_'Son, I'm here.'_


End file.
